Delta Squad: 608'th
by B-kun 013
Summary: This is a story full of action, swearing, and blood.
1. Jenkins & Kilo

This is my first story and the intro is kind of short. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mercenaries. HAPPY?

**Delta Squad:608'th**

_The year is 2025 and there is a new nuclear threat from North Korea. These are the recorded statements and journals of the 608'th Delta squad._

**ExOps briefing room/ undisclosed location**

**June 25, 2025, 06:30**

"All I'm saying Fiona is that our old tactics won't work."

"They're happy to go! Please, don't give up!"

"You had better be right about this!"

**Cargo plane over NK territory, in route to Allied HQ**

**June 27, 2025, 08:56**

"_All right men, get ready, ETA is ten minutes."_

"YOU HEARD THE PIOLET, NOW MOVE LIKE YOU GOT A PURPOSE!"

Grabbing a carbine, Pvt. Jenkins was complaining to Pvt. Kilo,

"Man, sometimes I think Sarge has a grenade shoved up his…"

"I know what you mean. Hand me some grenades, would you?"

"Sure, heads up!"

"Careful with those dude! I don't want to die before we land."

Just as if you saw the Delorean from 'Back to the Future' come back, the lights went red and an alarm went off.

"_Mayday!_ _Mayday! This is Delta104…7. I repeat this…elta…7 can anyon…e? We are…heavy anti-air fire…assistance…peat…eed assi…ce! AHHHHH!"_

THUMP!

THUMP!

Down the row of seats, Pvt. O'Conner screamed "WHAT THE F…"

Before he could finish, an anti-air shell tore diagonally through the hull and out the top of the plane. Unfortunately, it went right through his chest. Jenkins was about to shout when the plane banked sharply to the right. The sergeant went to check the cockpit. When he got to the door and opened it, he was staring out into an open space.

"MEN BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Three seconds later, the plane crashed into the NK landscape. Those were the longest three seconds of Jenkins' life.

This is my first story. Be as hard as you need to.

R&R.

Thanx.


	2. Living Through Hell

This is the same day as the last post.

I was bored so I thought, WTF?

**Ch.2: Living Through Hell.**

When we left Delta Squad, the plane crashed.

**Military Hospital, Allied HQ**

**July 4, 2025, 02:38**

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

"Wha…where am I? The…the plane?" Jenkins shot up in bed, felt a flaring pain from his right arm, or rather where his arm should be, and screamed. BAM! The door slammed open, and Pvt. Kilo shouted,

"Where's the fire?"

"What the fuck happened?"

"Well…

**_It's a FLASHBACK!_**

"MEN, BRACE YOURSELVES!"

At the first slight bump that hinted the ground, a broken tree came through the cockpit door and right through the sergeant.

Thee plane is designed as not only a cargo plane, but when it lands, it can convert into troop barracks, where they sleep, and an armory, where the weapons are kept. The armory is where the troops travel and is the upper level. The barracks are on the bottom, and near the rear of the plane, about 2/3 of the way back, there is a garage with ten jeeps, and three M3 APC's, Armored Personnel carriers.

The bottom of the plane was torn to shreds. Most of it any way. Kilo was woken up by someone yelling,

"If anyone can here me, stand up and do the Macarena!"

"Smartass!"

"Good, at least SOMEONE is awake. The rest of you who can move, get off your lazy asses and check to see if anyone else survived."

"Awww…just five more min…ZZZZ."

"I SAID MOVE SOLDER!"

That got about fifteen people moving. Even though Kilo had a splitting headache, and his arm hurt like hell, he went to look for survivors. Four other men were found and ready. Then Kilo saw Jenkins.

"Sir, Jenkins is alive, but his arm is lost!"

"Put a turnicate on it and get him out of here!"

Another solder yelled from somewhere near the front, "Sir, I found a radio!"

"Good, call for evac."

"Already did sir, they said area is too heavy for aerial evac. We need to either clear the area or wait three weeks for a passing convoy, in which we'll need to hike seven miles."

"Shit. OK men, salvage everything you can, we're gonna give those North Koreans a whole new meaning of hell."

Marines, lets make em' sorry for ever joinin' the army! Lets show em' the true meaning of the corps! (core)"

In unison, everyone else shouted, "OO RAH!"

Will they survive?

Comments or suggestions: please review.

Thanx.

C-ya.


	3. Just A Soldier Doing His Duty

Hello, B-kun here with chap. Three.

Well, what do you want, an invitation?

**READ IT!**

**Ch.3 _Just A Soldier Doing His Duty._**

"Command! Command! Do you copy? This is Delta Squad, we need immediate evac. We have injured men. Over."

"_this is command, negative Delta. Area is too hot for aireal evac. Either take out the three anti-air positions around you, or meet an Allied convoy seven miles south of your current location in three weeks. Sorry Delta, this is all we can do. Allied HQ, over and out."_

(editor's note, this is the radio conversation, a flashback in a flashback.)

"kilo, you take Jones and Smith and check out whats remaining of the barracks. Check the garage too. Johnson and Mc.Kormic, get the injured men out of here. The rest of you get whatever you can salvage out of the armory. This is our bunker for now. …………… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUSt STANDING THERE! I SAID MOVE!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" almost scrambling overtop one another, they went to fullfil their duties.

Pvt. Kilo 

Kilo and the others were at the remaining stair case leading downstairs. In the barracks, it was gruesome. The front of the plane(or what was left of it) was torn away. The remainig hull sloped gently down towards the rear. The rear was suspended two and a half feet in the air. The hull of the plane was riddled with 30mm bullet holes that were an inch wide. Unfortunately, half the squad was in there when the attack started. The plane landed over a small brook that now flowed gently through the plane. Taking blood along with it. Most of the bodies were unaccounted for, but the ones that were…

Jones was the first to speak, "Shit dude. I don't feel to good…" he then went outside and threw-up. Kilo walked over to a man who's insides were laying around him and his legs a foot away.

"_He…help…me …please…UNH…please……"_

Kilo almost hated himself, but earned a medal for it, leveled the barren of his rifle with the solder's head, whispered "_may you rest in peace," _and fired.

_Upstairs_

"Sir, there was just a gunshot from below! Should I check it out?"

"no, it is just a solder doing his duty private, just a solder doing his duty."

So how did you like it? I know it was short, but I have to leave soon.

Thanx to every one who reviewed.

Mey-chan, The Stone Wolf Alchemist. MORE PEOPLE MUST REVIEW!

Please?

P.S. if u can see the word-art in the top corner tell me, if not, same thing.


End file.
